Tarcillis
A Tarcillis is a bovine like creature that resembles the mythical Minotaur. Originating from the planet Alfaria, they are also half plant. Physiology They have a light green skin tone with brown hairy legs that end in large back hooves. A Tarcillis’ eyes have no pupils or irises; and range from red, green, and blue. Two claws adorn each hand with a third one acting like a thumb. The pineapple like protrusions at the end of their long tails is actually an edible fruit. It can be picked off painlessly like from a tree and eaten, with a new one growing back every 24 hours. The males have long horns that curl backwards similar to those of a ram. The males are also quadrupeds, while the females walk on two legs. The females also have no horns, but instead have tentacles that sprout from their heads like hair that is always a shade darker than the color of their skin. Lifespan The average Tarcillis lives for about 200 years. The oldest lived until 263. Usually it is the males that live longer than the females. They are considered adults at 18 years of age. Reproduction A female Tarcillis can get pregnant in two ways. With her own kind she simply needs to consume the special fruit of a male called a Goalda that only appears on their tails during mating season (the end of March to the beginning of June on the human calendar). The most fertile simply need a single bite, while some females have to consume their weight in Goaldas to get pregnant. The gestation period lasts about eleven months, and most Tarcillis have either 1-2 offspring of their own kind. She can however have many more offspring of other species. The other way is used when mating with other species. In that case simply intercourse will suffice but the odds of pregnancy are lower. Many active Tarcillis don’t consider that a problem though. The Tarcillis can breed with these other species: *Human *Centurion Skills and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Tarcilli are very strong, about twice as strong as humans. *'Photosynthesis': Just like normal plants, a Tarcillis can absorb energy from sunlight. This allows them to survive the occasional droughts on Alfaria. *'Physcial Regeneration': When a limb is cut off in battle, a Tarcillis can regenerate it. This feat requires a large amount of energy and usually leaves them famished afterwards. It takes longer to heal injuries to the torso or face. They cannot however regenerate their bodies if their head is cut off. History The Tarcillis civilization came about around 1,000 years before the events of the story took place. As a relatively young species they don’t have much say in galactic government, but they’re striving for it. Their towns sprung up around oases in the large deserts that extend across much of Alfaria. They welcomed weary travellers with small trinkets, a refreshing drink, and a place to rest for the night. The Tarcillis have a great relationship with the Centurion, but it wasn't always that way. A large war erupted a few decades ago and both sides nearly eradicated the other. In the end a last peace was restored when a Tarcillis warrior princess fell in love with a Centurion male after he saved her during the war. Religion and Customs They live in a matriarch civilization where the women run the economy, hunt for food, and handle most of the duties outside the household. The males stay home and tend to it along with the children. A male Tarcillis can take the position of soldier during wartime, and can rise through the ranks to even the highest of military positions. However the strongest fighter is usually the female. When mating season arrives, it is the female Tarcillis that instigates courtship of the male. She starts by dancing on a hard surface, combining the sounds made by her hooves with rhythmic grunts to attract a mate. She also produces a signature pheromone from her body that smells a lot like vanilla that drives the men of her species wild. Trivia *The tentacles on a female Tarcillis’ head are sensitive, and cause serious pain when pulled forcefully. *The leader of a Tarcillis city is called a Rhiorza. It’s basically their version of a president who shares power with a council of 5 who are more in tune with the wills of the people. Category:Species